Encounter in the Shower
by KorraAin'tWhite
Summary: Based on the book, An Empty Swing, Spiritual medium Luis Chavez has just reunited Serena Ravenwood with the spirit of her long lost sister. Now Serena has decided that Luis deserves a reward for that. Based on chapter 5.


**Encounter in the Shower**

Serena pulled out her cell phone and started tapping the screen. She typed up a text message, _I'm staying at a friend's house tonight. See you in the morning._ and sent it off to her dad. She then replaced her phone and reclined back in the loveseat. Her eyes shifted up as the sound of a shower drifted down from the upstairs bathroom.

The image of Luis peeling his clothes away and tossing them to the floor suddenly appeared in Serena's mind. She almost thought she could hear the shower curtain being pulled back and forth as he stepped in and was assaulted by the streams of hot water. She had a devious smirk at the thought. Serena couldn't help but wonder. He was rather cute, she must admit, and had been really nice to her today. But what had she done to show her appreciation?

Hearing the running water above her, Serena knew immediately what she could do. She pushed herself off the loveseat, kicked off her boots and placed them by the door, and then quietly started climbing the stairs.

As she walked, her fingers steadily undid the various clasps, buttons, and zippers of her clothes and she let them fall to the floor behind her. She shed her coat from her shoulders, lifted her shirt away and tossed it aside. Popped the button on her cargo pants and slid them down her pale legs before kicking them in a corner. By they time she came to the bathroom door, with the sound of running water emanating behind it, the only thing she had on was her black lace bra and panties.

Her heart fluttered, she had to force herself to take deep breaths. It wasn't too late, yet. She could still turn back around, get herself dressed, go back to the couch downstairs and pretend like this wasn't happening. But Serena's curiosity had gotten the better of her. Before she could change her mind, she took a deep breath, placed her hand lightly on the door knob, and quietly twisted it.

The handle turned easily, indicating Luis had not locked the door. She gave the door a light push and watched as steam slowly seeped out into the hallway. Now was the moment of truth. With as little noise as possible, she pushed the door just open enough for her to step inside, and then closed it behind her just as quietly.

The bathroom was hot and filled with mist. The mirror was clouded, Serena only able to make out the misshapen colored blob as herself. Luis's glasses rested on the sink counter, the lenses also fogged over. The boy's clothes were scattered all over the floor; his jeans, t-shirt, socks and underwear. Serena's face felt warmer all of a sudden.

She was really going through with this now, it was a thing that was going to happen. She unclasped her bra and threw it aside. Then she slid her thumbs under the waistband of her panties and slipped then down, stepping out of them. Now, fully nude, she stepped over to the shower, grabbed the curtain, and pulled it open.

Luis stood completely still as the hot water poured over him. The shower curtain had been swiftly pulled away by Serena, who was now standing before him stark naked. His eyes were drawn to her nude form like metal to magnets, and even without his glasses the image of her breasts burned permanently into his brain. He was at a complete loss for words. His eyes wandered down her body, noticing every curve and detail.

"Well," Serena said, flatly, "are you going to stare all day, or are you going to let me in?"

"Um, wha . . ." Luis found himself unable to speak very well. "What are you doing in here?" He finally managed to choke the words out.

Serena lifted her foot over the side of the tub and placed in on the wet porcelain. The movement drew Luis's eyes to her legs, as well as her hips and waist. Immediately he noticed the small, neatly trimmed, patch of hair which Serena must have spent time maintaining. He stepped backwards until he was pressed against the shower wall as Serena advanced towards him. The water splashed over her body as she climbed in the shower, causing her make-up to run and her nipples to perk up.

"I want to let you know how grateful I am." She placed her hands on the wall on both sides of Luis's head and leaned down close to his face. Her eyes met his, drawing his gaze away from her breasts. She kissed him. Pressed her lips against his, catching the younger boy by surprise.

It didn't take long for him to become more comfortable. His body relaxed, his eyes closed, and he placed his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to him, his wet, bare skin pressed against hers.

"Mmmmm," Serena moaned contently. She pulled her lips away, a smile over both their faces. "I thought you might enjoy that." She could feel his hardness pressing against her legs. "Is this your first time seeing a naked girl in real life?"

Luis nodded absentmindedly. "Uh-huh."

"Well then," she took one step back and cupped her breasts, "don't you think you should get a better look?" Her hands ran up and down her body, pausing over her breasts to pinch and tease her nipples. Her eyes closed and she smiled, a quiet moan escaped her lips. Opening her eyes just enough, she saw Luis transfixed on her breasts. "Here," she said, taking his hand, "you can feel them for yourself." She placed the palm of his hand to her breast, centered directly over her hardened nipple.

Just as this was the first time he'd ever seen a naked girl, it was also the first time Luis had touched one. His heart was racing so fast it almost felt like he would pass out from the excitement. As he ran his hands gently over Serena's breasts, listening to her moans and sighs, his own excitement grew.

With a mischievous grin, Serena reached between Luis's legs and lightly grabbed hold on him. He was hard and hot in her hand, pulsating and throbbing. He squirmed under her touch. Serena pushed him back against the wall and slow crawled down his body. She began by pressing her lips against his neck, lightly licking and biting him as she went down. Teasing his nipples with her mouth as she slid down his body. Her hands reached around and grabbed his ass, causing him to jump again.

Now at eye level with his crotch, with his penis fully erect, Serena tentatively wrapped her fingers loosely around it and began to stroke. She pumped it back and forth, her hand slid up to the head and back down to the base over and over, moving faster and faster with each stroke. With one hand she pleased him, with her other she reached between her own legs and found herself incredibly aroused and soaking wet. She looked up at him and found him staring down at her. His breathing was rapid and eyes wide with shock. A naughty smirk came on her face just before she engulfed his cock in her mouth.

Luis's eyes rolled back and his mouth hung open. His head tilted back. This was heaven. It must be. A naked girl was knelt down in front of him with his cock in her mouth. He'd dreamed of this day, but didn't expect it would be today. He felt something building up, like water pressure in a fire hose. His legs felt weak and his heart fluttered. "Se… Sere… na," he stuttered, "I'm about… "

Serena felt his penis in her mouth begin to tense up. It was throbbing harder and faster now. She pulled her lips away and began pumping it with her hand again, faster and faster. "Do it. Let it out, now." She said, in the sultriest, most suggestive voice she could.

The sound of her voice along with her hands around his cock was too much for Luis to bear. He threw back his head, cried out in pleasure, and came. "Awwwww!"

With her mouth open and her tongue hanging out, Serena caught the jets of sperm and semen as it flew from the head of Luis's penis. The salty fluid landed across her face and dripped into her eagerly awaiting mouth. She licked it up, wiping up the semen on her face with a finger and sticking it in her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could get, even placing his now softening penis back in her mouth to get the last few drops which still clung to the head. Whatever she didn't get was washed away by the water.

Luis panted for air. He felt utterly exhausted, but incredibly happy. His head felt light, as if stars were dancing before his eyes. His body, slick from both the shower and perspiration, began to slide down the shower wall and he crumbled into a small heap on the floor, warm water still rushing over him. His eyes felt really heavy, it took him great effort just to keep them open.

Serena still knelt in front of him. She leaned over to him, supporting herself on her hands, and thrust her breasts out more obviously. Her tongue slipped out her mouth and ran along her lips. "It looks like you really enjoys that. It was your first blow job, right?"

Luis gave a simple, tired nod. "Uh-huh." He groaned. "This has been my first everything. First time seeing a naked girl, first time touching one too. And first real sexual encounter."

Serena smirked. She leaned forward and kissed Luis firmly on her lips. "It hasn't been all your firsts yet." She took his hand gently by the wrist and moved it between her legs, placing his fingers against her slick, wet vagina. "Can you feel it?" She said in a hushed whisper. "That's not the water, that's me. You did this to me, got me aroused. How do you plan to fix it?"

His face was burning hot again. The number of things he'd experienced for the first time today just kept mounting one upon the other. Now this was the first time he'd felt a woman's vagina. It didn't take long for his cock to rise to the occasion again. "Well… um… What would you like me to do?"

"That's dodging the question." Serena said. "You have to think of something. What will you do to get me off?"

With hesitation, Luis began to flex his fingers. He moved his index and middle fingers back and forth along the wet slit between Serena's legs. She moaned and her eyes closed with delight. "Yes, that's good." She said, her teeth digging into her lower lip. "Give me more. Put them in me."

Luis obliged. His fingertips pressed against her vagina and slipped inside. He felt the warm, velvety folds of her pussy engulf his fingers. Serena gasped. "Oh, yes. Keep going." Her usual composure was long gone by now. She had revealed herself in more ways than one to this boy, and all she wanted was to reveal more. "Finger fuck me."

His hand moved faster now, just like hers had done before. Her hands now rested on his shoulders as she draped herself over him, huffing and panting into his ear. His hand was pressed firmly against her pussy, fingers all the way down to the base and sliding in and out of her.

Serena's hips were rocking back and forth, getting as much leverage as she could. "Oh, gawd, yes!" She cried. Each breath was a moan of pleasure, her whole body was trembling. "Just a little… Awwww!" Her orgasm swept over her like the warm water which still rained down from the shower head. Her vaginal walls clamped tightly around Luis's fingers, pulsating around them. Her whole body shook with pleasure.

When was the last time she'd masturbated? A week ago? Maybe longer? Far too long. She knew she shouldn't be coming like this by the hands of an inexperienced boy like Luis, but she was. And she wanted to again. As she regained her senses Serena found herself almost straddling him, her pussy pressed against his leg with his fingers still inside it. She also saw his penis fully erect once again and throbbing. "How would you like to lose your virginity tonight?" She said.

"Oh, fuck yes." Luis said before he could catch himself. Originally he would have been satisfied with just the blow job, in fact he'd almost fallen asleep just from the waves of delight it brought, but once Serena asked him to finger her and she came in his lap, he was more than ready to go again.

"Then get up." Serena stood up and shut off the water. "We should find someplace a little more comfortable than this." She pulled back the curtain, stepped out onto the mat, and wrapped herself with a towel.

For his part, Luis had almost wanted to just try and take the plunge there and now, but he also knew the bathroom in general, and the shower in particular, would not be comfortable to do much more than they had already done. He took a towel as well and wrapped it around his waist. His penis, still fully erect, pushed the towel out like a tent, much to his embarrassment.

Serena rubbed it lightly through he fabric. She held her towel around her breasts, which kept most of her wet, naked body covered. The lowest part of the towel rested just below the curvature of her buttock, keeping everything just out of sight from Luis's prying eyes. "Don't worry too much." She said, still stroking his cock, "you'll be enjoying yourself soon enough."

Luis fumbled with her glasses, and once he had them on he quickly gathered the rest of his clothes off the floor. Serena also picked up her bra and panties. Luis opened the door and they were both instantly struck by the cold air. His glasses fogged over and he was forced to use the towel to clean them.

"Um… this way." Luis lead Serena back down the hall the same way she'd come earlier, she gathered the rest of her clothes as she followed him. They came to a door at the end of the hall and Luis let her inside. He flicked on the lamp and his room was bathed in the illumination of the overhead light.

Serena looked around and saw how it was pretty much like any room of a teenage nerdy boy. There was a desktop computer on a desk next to one wall, a bookshelf filled with tabletop role-playing guides, comics, and other such thing, and a single twin bed with unmade sheets against another wall. The floor was covered with dirty clothes, enough she had to kicked some of them out of the way as she walked in.

"Sorry about the mess." Luis said, "I wasn't expecting to be bringing a girl up here tonight."

Serena closed the door behind her. "I don't mind too much." She said. With the door closed she let her towel fall away. "After all, if you think it's dirty now, we're about to make it dirtier, aren't we?"

Luis had lost his erection during the walk from the bathroom to his bedroom, but seeing Serena completely naked before him caused his penis to shoot back up in an instant. The fact that he had his glasses on and could see her near perfect form clearly now only heightened his excitement. He dropped his towel too, letting his hard cock spring out.

With a smirk on her face and lust in her eyes, Serena reached one hand around Luis's shoulders as her other hand gripped his cock. It pulsated against her palm, throbbing with each rapid beat of his heart. She closed in on him, pushing him back until he fell over backwards on his bed.

"Whoa!" He shouted as he fell. He landed softly, his cock still standing at full attention. Serena held onto it lightly, stroking it up and down to keep him hard. _Wouldn't take much to accomplish that_ , Luis thought. If he hadn't come already just now, he surely would have again.

She knelt down between his legs and ran her tongue lightly across the underside of his penis. She licked it from base to head, leaving a trail of saliva as she did and giving the very top a little kiss each time. Luis lay on the bed, panting and gasping.

Serena pulled herself back up and climbed atop the comforter with him. She turned herself around so that her wet vagina was hovering just over his face while his erect penis pointed at her face. "Come on, then." She said. "Try to give as good as you get." The then opened her mouth and engulfed his cock as deep as it could go.

A drop of vaginal secretions drip from Serena's pussy and landed on Luis's glasses. He stared up at it almost in a daze. He had a fully naked, incredibly gorgeous girl on top of him, her pussy in front of his face and her mouth on his dick. Today was officially the best day of his life. He reached around her waist and pulled her down to his mouth. His tongue stretched out and now he got to taste her. She was sweet, a sort of tangy sweet, and his heart rate jumped even faster. Her voice cried up from around his cock as soon as his tongue entered her vagina. It was pulsing again. He ran his tongue up and down it until he found a small, hard nub near the very top of it. When his tongue touched that, Serena bucked on top of him. She gasped. "I'm sorry!" Luis almost shouted. "Did I do something-"

"Do that again. That's my clit, it's super sensitive. Keep playing with it." Serena demanded.

Luis did as he was instructed. He rapidly flicked his tongue around her clitoris. Her hips rocked back and forth over his face, smearing her juices all over him. She was moaning now, her mouth pulled away from his cock as if she had forgotten all about it. His teeth raked lightly across the incredibly sensitive nub and she gasped again, her breath caught sort, and her eyes widened. She came again, the second time today. Her pussy pulsated and clenched, waves of pleasure scored through her body.

As her orgasm steadily subsided, she rolled off Luis and laid down next to him. They were both gasping for breath, chests heaving as they took in air. They were lying face to face, gazing into each others eyes. Serena couldn't help but notice all the shiny fluids which practically covered Luis's face, especially around his mouth. Had she really done all that? Did she come that hard?

The answer, or course, was yes. And she was still feeling the effects of it. "Have you enjoyed yourself so far?" She asked between breaths.

Luis was so out if it he couldn't bring himself to speak. He just nodded, a big happy grin on his face.

"Well, then," Serena propped herself up on her elbow, leaned over and kissed him. She tasted herself on his lips and found she rather liked the taste. She'd have to figure out ways to get it more often. She then crawled on top of him, this time face to face, straddled him and began to rub her pussy along the underside of his cock much like she had licked it earlier. "How about we finish this off with a bang?"

Serena rocked herself back and forth, rubbing her pussy along his cock, getting it slick and wet. She was more than ready, and so was he. She raised her hips up, reached down and grabbed his cock to guild it, and then lowered herself onto his hard throbbing member.

If Luis thought everything had felt good before, he pleasantly surprised now. His penis was swallowed by Serena's warm, velvety folds and soaking wet pussy. Inch by inch, his cock slipped deeper and deeper into her. It was amazing. His mouth and eyes opened wide in a soundless cry of pleasure. He was so close already. He'd come once already in the shower, and she'd been pleasuring him this whole time in between, but now he felt on the verge of coming again.

For Serena, the sensation of being filled like this once again drove her over the edge. She took him all the way down to the base and then let him sit inside her for a few moments, both to let her get accommodated to his length and girth, and for him to adapt to the sensation. Right now, with his cock deep inside her, she was completely content. She hadn't had very many boyfriends before, and only one was serious enough that they went all the way, but now she felt something more with Luis inside her than she ever did with her ex. She was loving this. She was loving him.

As she got used to his cock, she began to move. She pushed herself forward, sliding his cock out of her, before moving back and pushing him back in. She gasped as his cock slid back in her pussy. Every second of this was heaven to her. Her cheeks were light pink with a blush as she looked down at the boy under her. The boy who's cock was buried deep in her pussy.

Luis's mind was in a total white bank of pure amazement. Serena's pussy was sliding up and down his cock with increasing speed, and each time she did it sent another jolt of excitement through him. His eyes were drawn to Serena's bouncing, gyrating breasts as they swung back and forth just over his face with each thrust. He stretched out his neck and grabbed one of them with his mouth, latching his lips around the nipple and sucking on it. With both hands he grabbed hold of her ass and began to thrust back in time with her rocking, pushing himself deeper into her.

Her body was drenched in sweat. There was a slick, wet, popping sound each time she slammed her pussy back down on his cock. His hands were running over her ass and his mouth was tugging on her tits. Each one of those would be nice enough on there own, but all of them together filled her with complete satisfaction. Unconsciously, she started moving faster. Her pussy ached for it now, wanted him to fill her.

Luis released her nipple and fell back on the bed. "Serena!" He called out. "I'm close!"

"Do it." She leaned forward and hissed into his ear. "I want it. Come inside me. Right now."

And he did. Luis thrust up as hard as he could and his muscles flexed as his second orgasm wracked through his body. Shot after shot of semen sprayed out of his cock and coated the inner walls of Serena's pussy. It was wonderful. His eyes rolled back as he came again.

When the spurts of cum hit her on the inside, Serena felt herself orgasm again. How many times was this now? Three? Four? She didn't care anymore. She was just so happy right now, her legs felt weak and her heart fluttered. If she tried to stand now, she would lose her balance and fall.

She rolled off his cock, there was a sloppy popping noise when she did, and laid down next to Luis. Her arm draped over his chest. He was breathing deep and heavily. His cock now shrinking in his lap. Serena kissed him on the lips once again and poked his nose lightly. "Did you enjoy it?"

"As if you have to ask." He said between deep inhalations. "That was wonderful."

"I thought so too." She snuggled up next to him. "You're the first boy to make me come so much." This sent a boost to Luis's already inflating ego. "Thank you." And then after a pause she continued, "not just for the sex, but for what you've done for me. Reuniting me with Alice. That's the best thing anyone's ever done for me."

Luis ran his hand over her face, brushing her hair off her cheek. "You're welcome." he replied. They kissed again and curled up together in his bed. Luis pulled the comforter over both of them and then lay with his back to Serena, her arms wrapped around him. Within five minutes he was asleep.

Serena remained awake for a few minutes after. She watched Luis next to her and smiled. This time not a devious smirk or grin, but a smile of pure happiness and joy. Those were far too uncommon these days, but he had given it to her. A part of her wondered if what they did was just a fling, or if it was the beginning of something more. After all, she had just taken his virginity.

That thought brought another blush to her cheeks and she was glad he was asleep now, otherwise his male ego might inflate too much for her to handle. That a virgin could make her come as much as he did was insane. Maybe, just maybe, she was starting to fall in love with him.

She leaned over his sleeping form and kissed him on the forehead, wrapped her arms around him again, then rested herself down to sleep.


End file.
